


Pill Bottles

by Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Jody Mills, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bad Parent Mary Winchester, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Protective Jody Mills, Rating May Change, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk/pseuds/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk
Summary: Jody should have known her only days off always came with a surprise.This time with Sam who came with an interesting one.
Relationships: Jody Mills & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Pill Bottles

Jody was about to sit down on her day off to get to watch a new show on Netflix, maybe even get through a few episodes. She paused just as she was about to turn it on listening for a knock or a phone call. After a long moment of nothing, she smiled opening the app.

Knock knock knock.

“Ah, you're late,” She whispered in the direction of the door. Walking over to the door picking up a gun hiding it by her side and went to the door. Peeking through she opened the door. “Sam! Hey, I didn’t know you were stopping by,”

“I was just visiting a friend this weekend and I told Dean and Cas I’d drop this off?” Sam held out an envelope. “It’s for their wedding,”

“Hey, the save the date!” She moved aside letting him in letting him kiss her cheek. Opening the envelope, she read it over with a bit of a smile on her face. “Aw, this is cute. Who made this?”

“I did because Dean wanted a bunch of Cowboys hats and Cas wanted a bunch of cats, so we made an agreement,” Sam pointed to the stamp that had been costumed made with a cat in a cowboy hat. “So, are you coming?”

“Yes, of course!” Smiling she looked at the date before back at him. “How are you, Sam?”

“I’m good, went to see a friend,” Sam turned around to head into the house seeking his way to the bathroom. “Be right back.”

“Alright,” Jody hummed noticing that was the second time that Sam had mentioned he had gone to see a _friend_. Going to the kitchen she took out some leftovers from the night before knowing that 90% of the time when the Winchesters showed up they were hungry. Once the food was in the microwave, she heard Sam coming back heading towards the noise and she leaned back against the counter. “So, which friend were you here seeing?”

“Just a friend,” Sam said quickly. “Can I get something to drink?”

"The fridge is right there, go for it,” Humming she looked him over. “Sam. You want to talk about something, honey?”

“No,”

Well, she _so_ didn’t see him look down, back up, and then fidget. Nodding she decided to talk a little bit with him. Sometimes he just needed a moment or two before opening up.

When the food was warmed up she was right. Jody watched him happily eat all the food she set in front of him. Smiling Jody texted the girls to ask them when they were getting back from their hunting trip. Besides she needed to tell them about the wedding.

“I’ll be right back,” Getting up Sam left again and when he returned, he looked a bit upset, but started to drink down a whole glass of water. “Do you think I can stay here until tomorrow?”

“Sam, you know you're always welcome. Long case?”

“No, just seeing a friend,”

“So, this friend,” Jody asked raising an eyebrow. “Someone new you met or an old friend? Maybe they’d like to come over for dinner?”

“Nope.” Sam said quickly looking down again for a long moment. There was a pause and he looked up when she put his hand on his. “Sorry, I just, don’t like to talk too much about my, uh, friend.”

“Is it a friend friend or a… Friend?” Seeing a blush creeping over his face she realized that whoever it was he was either struggling to talk to it or it had to do with his trauma, plus the whole thing about their parents, god she hoped neither were going to show up at the wedding because she might have to kick some ass before it started. “Hey, honey, it’s alright if you want to talk about it, if you don’t, we can wait till your ready or-”

“I think I’m pregnant.”

There was a long pause as Jody had to let that sink in. “…What?”

“I… uh, think, I’m pregnant?”

“Oh, well, it’s rare for male betas to get pregnant, but it happens,” She rubbed his hand. “No shame in it. Was it unplanned?”

Nodding Sam looked at her. “And um. One more thing, but… I’m not a Beta.”

“What?”

“I’m an Omega,”

“Oh.”

“And I’ve always had very small heats, they were so low that a doctor I saw once said I’d never been able to carry, so after all this was done Jack came back to visit, we talked, he asked about if Cas had a child would that make them his little brother and could they be a Mini God, which lead to a whole new talk about what to do if Cas should be human for a while or would birth control work on an Angel, plus by then we ended up talking about kids, and when Jack asked me if I ever wanted them I kind of said, well, yes and then I guess he took that as yes that I wanted to be healed because I checked out at Omega Doctor and all my organs, and reproductive- um, it’s all the healthy and up to perfect health but I didn’t know and I’ve been seeing a friend-“

“Honey, breathe, it’s okay,” Jody put her hand on his hand and he took it holding it tight. She could feel the small tremors. “So, your friend is what? Lover? Hook up?”

“Friend with benefits,” Sam looked at her slightly before down the table cloth. “I can’t tell him.”

“Why?”

“Because it was no strings attached and this?” Placing his hand over his stomach Sam gulped. “Seems like a pretty big string.”

“Alright, so you’ve taken a test, right?”

“A few,” Sam paused reaching behind him pulling out a bag and handing it over. “They all say the same thing.”

“A few?” Jody was sure there were more than twenty tests in the Ziplock bag. Moving them around in the bag she could see he had picked up every single kind of test they had at a store and all of which were positive, and the digital ones read PREGNEAT on them. “Alright, let’s get you washed up and get you to a doctor.”

“What?”

“We’re going to go get you checked up, then make a plan, for now, go take a shower,” She rubbed his hand noticing he seemed to shrink suddenly eyes darting about. The look of fear and worry came over his face gulping again, a nervous habit. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“What are Dad and Mom going to say?”

Blinking slowly as she saw him look at her and then at the table grabbing some food to stuff it into his mouth to avoid whatever he was thinking and Jody frowned.

Unfortunately, she had the joy of meeting John and Mary Winchester. Of course, giving them the benefit of the doubt had gone out of the window fast. Knowing the boys could have had hunter friends to help out or to call here and there to unwind from a hunt, instead, it was drilled into their head keep away from other hunters, that they were trouble.

From the moment Jody heard why after Asa Fox’s funeral she pressed more about meeting their Mom there. John hadn’t done it to keep them out of trouble, he had done it to keep them under his control. Isolating them. Sure, not out of hunting but she had seen over the years how they worked together on a more family level, well rough, yeah, you had to be but roughing it and abuse were too different things.

Later meeting Mary here and there Jody had to remind herself that she wasn’t the boy’s mother, that it wasn’t her place to tell Mary how to be a mom. Still, the more she got to know her when she'd pop up, seeing the boys get so nervous when she asked them about it or acting like they were walking on eggshells when their parents weren’t even around painted more than what she needed to know.

Now she found out that Sam was not only an Omega, a pregnant one at that, yet that’s not what was bothering him. At the core, it was his parents. What they would think, what they’d say and suddenly Jody wondered what would they do?

“Sam, honey,” She asked stopping him from reaching for another bite of food. “How come you kept your second gender a secret?”

“… Omegas have heats,”

“Which is normal. Alphas have ruts,”

“We get pregnant.”

“Alphas can get someone pregnant.”

“I… wanted to hide my gender...?”

“Sam.” She spoke with a calm sternness to her voice. “Did you want to hide your second gender or did someone make you?”

There was a long stretch of silence. Jody stood up carefully noticing how he flinched and brought the tall Omega, amazing how he could be so tall and look so small when he was upset, and pulled him into her arms holding him tight.

Her heart clenched in pain feeling him shake as sniffles slowly turned into sobs. How long had Sam been hiding this? _Forced_ to hide? Hell, she had met plenty of Omega hunters, hell amazing ones at that, and they were perfectly damn good at hunting.

“I got you, sweetie,” She promised to kiss the top of his fluffy hair, “I got you, Sam,”

However long they stayed there Jody had no idea. Once she had dried his tears, shocked that the movement made him flinch, she had him go shower as she called ahead to get them in sooner.

Once they were heading down to the clinic Sam was leaning his head against the window his gut twisting in self-hatred. his parents would be furious at him. A ringing made him jump looking over. They had just pulled up to a red light and Jody put her blue tooth on.

Picking up her phone she looked when it rang. Picking it up as the name flashed across the screen, she swiped up. “Hey, Dean! How are you?”

Sam looked at her shaking his head knowing what his brother was going to ask.

“I’m actually on my way to a doctor’s. If he calls, me I’ll let you know. Hey, who’s that in the background?” Jody asked. “I see… alright, call me later, honey. Say hi to Cas and Jack for me.”

Hanging up she looked over. “Dean hasn’t heard from you.”

Nodding Sam hunched his shoulders. “I told him I was going to see a French movie and visit my friend.”

“You should call him or at least text him, he might send the angels after you,” She smiled driving down the road after the light turned green. “So, when we get there, do you want me to go in with you?”

“If you don’t mind?”

“I’d love to join you,” She smiled as the building came into view. Glancing over at Sam once again she was worried. “What did Mary say when she found out you were hunting?”

Eyes darting to the floor he shook his head. “Um, she mentioned it,”

“What did she say?”

“She asked if I thought about, um,” Licking his lips Sam shifted uncomfortably. “There’s a surgery to remove reproductive organs,”

Pulling into a parking Jody turned off the car before looking at him closely. “Was that your idea or did someone suggest it?”

When Sam looked away. “Suggested.”

Nodding Jody reached over carefully putting her hand on his shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Your Mom?” Seeing a slow nod Sam looked away trying to keep her anger down. Taking a few beats to control the need to go track down the blonde Beta and punch her in the face, she managed to keep calm because right now Sam needed her. “Listen to me. You don’t have to do anything they tell you to Sam. This is your body, your choice, and I don’t give a rat’s add what your parents told you, but this has nothing to do with them. Just you, okay?”

“What if… What if I don’t want to keep them?”

“Then I’ll help you find a safe place to get you what you need.”

Nodding Sam licked his lips. “…And what if I want to keep them?”

“Then I’ll help you find a good doctor who can tell us what you need to raise a child.” She smiled assuring him. Seeing the shiver of relief in Sam’s shoulders she ran her hand through his hair. “You ready to go inside?”

“I think so,” Letting out a breath Sam nodded getting out of the car. As they got to the door he paused looking at her. “You won’t tell my parents?”

“Honey, the only thing I want to tell them I can’t say in a doctor’s office,” Opening the door she waved her hand inside. “Plus, what I want to do will put me in jail.”

Laughing softly Sam headed into the office.


End file.
